Sacrafice for a Friend
by WolfPackSister
Summary: Kel is known for saving peoples lives........this takes place about 6 months after LK.........Tobe has been captured and it is up to Kel to save him........Will she make it back alive? please r/r


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.....well the bandits but that's it the rest are all Tammys.  
  
A/N: this is my first fanfic, please r/r and tell me if I really stink at writing.(p.s. :: :: means that person is thinking to him/herself.  
  
* * * "Lady!! Lady..." Tobe cried as he ran as fast as his legs would permit him. He had just been on the wall with the watch when the alarm had come. Scanrans were attacking the fort. He burst into Kel's room finding his knight mistress sitting at her desk going over supply lists. His entrance had startled her and made her go for her sword. "Tobe what's wrong with you, why are you yelling?!?"  
  
"Lady the scanrans are attacking the fort!!!"  
  
"Mithros blast....don't they ever give up?" She jumps up and hurrys past him disappearing up the wall. * * *  
  
Kel warily surveys the damage done to the fort. It had been a long hard battle. But the scanrans had finally given up and fled. She turns to answer the person that had tapped her on the shoulder. Merric stands there a worried look on his face.  
  
"Merric..... what is it?"  
  
"Kel I have some bad news..."  
  
She is confused for a moment "Did we lose more than we thought....." Stops as she sees him shaking his head  
  
"No..Kel... its Tobe he's missing, some are saying that the scanrans have him. He disappeared during the fighting"  
  
She lets out a string of curses and turns. "Thank you Merric" * * *  
  
"Kel you cant possibly be serious! This is crazy and you damn well know it." Says an angry and upset Raoul.  
  
"I am sir....I have to go after him. I told him I would never leave him I cant just leave him to the scanrans. I promised him and....a promise is a promise."  
  
"Damn it Kel!!..you are a full knight think about this before you do it. You know as well as everyone else that King Maggur has put a high price on your capture. And you know as well as I do that this could and most likely is a trap. Are you just going to throw everything you have worked for on a hasty decision?"  
  
She continues packing "Everything I've worked for? Sir you of all people know that I have put my life into protecting others. Wouldn't I therefore be ignoring that if I didn't go after Tobe? I know the risk I'm taking sir and I am doing it willingly. I will not leave a friend in the hands of trouble."  
  
Frustrated Raoul paces the room. "At least take some one with you...take Dom. You should not go alone."  
  
"Sir...." Sees his upset face and nods. "Alright if it will make you feel better I'll take Dom. I suggest you go tell him I want to leave within the hour."  
  
Nods and starts for the door.. " Kel don't get your self killed" He hurries off to find Dom.  
  
Kel stares at his retreating form::I've got to find Tobe before it is to late:: * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
"watch out!!" Cried Tobe as the scanrans close in on the group he is with. Tobe busied himself with the task of staying alive. This wasn't possible the scanrans seemed to be coming from everywhere. Soon though, Tobe realized that he had been separated from the rest of the fighting. To his back was forest and in front of him were a dozen angry scanrans. He set to the task of defending himself as 2 of the scanrans stepped forward to challenge him. He blocked one's sword and tried to get in a swing at him. Before he could though, he fell to the ground. The other attackers had snuck up and one had kicked his feet out from under him. As he struggled to get up, they were on him brutally twisting his arms behind them securing them there. Once his arms were immobile the rest was an easy task. They lashed his feet together and gagged his mouth. One of the bigger scanrans hoisted him over his shoulder and the group disappeared into the forest.  
  
End flashback:  
His captors had carried run until it was dark and they were forced to stop and make a small camp. From what Tobe could guess they were now several miles away from the fort. His chances of rescue were slim to none. His captors upon making camp had roughly tied him to a tree. Which is were he sat now, hands tied behind him around the tree. His feet were now free and the gag had also been removed. They had let him relieve himself and feed him some foul smelling gruel, but other than that they had shown no kindness towards him. But what they didn't know is that as they sat around their small fires, he was picking up what they said. He had learned scanran during his time with Kel and was now trying to pick out any important information. He watched warrily as one of his captors got up and walked over to him. Kicking Tobes foot he said " Look at the wenches little boy servent. I'm sure you and her had lots of fun at night right little boy?"  
  
Tobe turns his head refusing to answer the taunting from this scum. :: I will not let them know I can understand them if I do they wont talk around me freely like they do now.:: When he can get nothing from Tobe he kicks his foot once more then returns to his seat at the fire. Tobe listens carefully to what is being said picking up on a conversation... "....Are you sure this is the right one?....Yes the King showed me the image of this boy here... then where is this LadyKnght you said it would not take her long to follow.... don't worry she will come rumor has it that she would risk her life to save anyone even a peasent such as that there. Soon she will come and we can capture her and take her to the king, then we can collect our bounty."  
  
Tobe realizes that they have set a trap for Kel. :: Oh no.... shes going to come they are right she would risk her life for anyone, and shes going to walk right into this trap.::  
A/N: Please tell me what you think of this story by reviewing and please tell me if I should continue. 


End file.
